A New Chance for Love
by Ayame Ryuukaru
Summary: Kagome is tired of bieng hurt. So she turns to an unexpected person. Who loves her.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

_Chapter One_

Kagome relaxed greatly as she sank into the warm water of the hot spring. For days the group had been traveling, four days of absolutely no shards, it would run down anyone. Even Inuyasha was tired, and when he's tired, he's a huge jerk! He didn't even let the group rest at all either. It took a "sit command from Kagome and a hard hit from Miroku's staff to convince the half demon to letting them rest.

Still, Inuyasha did have a point, with Naraku having most of the jewel, of course the half demon wanted to get all other shards at whatever costs. Yet everyone needed rest, even the great yokai Sesshomaru. The dog lord had joined the group after Kagome had saved Rin and healed his arm. From that moment, Sesshomaru had joined the group. Even though she did all that, what was Sesshomaru's real reason for joining? No one knew.

Sango, Rin and Shippou were also glad to finally have a break. Shippou had complained he didn't have enough time to find acorns and certain leaves for his kitsune tricks. Rin was getting bored due to the face that she couldn't run ahead and find flowers for her lord. Kagome sighed as she finished washing. Even though she wanted to stay longer, she still had to make dinner for everyone. As she dressed, she grabbed her bow and arrows; with quick footsteps, she hoped either Sesshomaru, Miroku, and, or Inuyasha got any meat for dinner.

Stepping into the clearing, Kagome noticed that Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were having a one sided stand off... Again... a sigh of annoyance escaped the tired miko as she walked right between the two half brothers. The two glared at each other over Kagome's head.

Sesshomaru wanted nothing more than to kill everyone in the camp. Well everyone besides Rin, the miko, and her kitsune-pup. He had slight respect for the arrow user. She traveled with his annoying half brother, and is still continuing to do so with her own free will.

"Inuyasha," the said demon flinched, "sit boy." Inuyasha crashed harshly into the ground with bone crushing force. Sesshomaru merely looked down at his brother before disappearing into the woods.

Kagome sat and began to mix together dinner for them all, except Sesshomaru. He always caught his own food. She was in the middle of peeling the fur off the rabbits when Inuyasha woke up. Kagome felt a deep throbbing in her temples; she knew there was going to be a fight/argument again.

"Kikyo wouldn't have taken his side! She would have killed him instead of helping him! You're only a shard detector!"Inuyasha was pissed off. But he just infuriated a tired and emotional miko.

Sango, Miroku, Shippou, Kirara and Rin stopped what they were doing. Sesshomaru, who just reentered the clearing, turn to the slightly glowing miko. Inuyasha gulped loudly as he felt pressure weighing down on him from Kagome's powers.

Tears formed in Kagome's eyes. For two years they fought side-by-side, but now that moron of a half demon finally admits it, she was no use to him other than a shard detector. As she raised her head, Kagome felt her power fill her whole being.

"Inuyasha," Once again he flinched, "Tell me, am I only a shard locator?" Inuyasha ears went back, "True, I might not be a good shot like _Kikyo_, but unlike _her_, I have a heart!"

"Kagome, I didn't mean-" he was cut off as a blast of power hit him square in the chest. Kagome's eyes turned black.

"I'll never be like her! At least I'm not a clay pot whore! I also didn't give Naraku _OUR_ shards! And the best part, I'm not dead! I can stick up _for whoever I want!_ So shut the hell up!" As soon as she said that, Inuyasha was hit again with a blast and was thrown into a tree.

As soon as she heard the "thunk", Kagome spun around and walked away. Due to her anger clouded mind, Kagome didn't realize she had forgotten her bow. Silence hung in the air as Sango and Miroku gave each other worried looks. With a heavy sigh, the monk sat down.

Out of the corner of his eye, Miroku noticed Sesshomaru walking the way the miko went. Sango made a move to follow the lord when Miroku lightly grabbed her arm. With a shake of his head, Sango stopped. Worry was shown all over her face.

Kagome stopped when she felt her legs beginning to hurt. A quiet sob escaped her as her thoughts mingled together. How dare Inuyasha? She's been by his side even when he went off on mini crusades for _Kikyo_. Her tears slowed as she felt a presence coming from behind her.

As she spun around, Kagome prepared to send a blast of power to the presence. Yet she stopped herself when she saw who was walking towards her. Sesshomaru's molten gold eyes bore into hers. Kagome felt her body relax as her power hummed softly around her.

The barrier around Kagome dissipated as Sesshomaru walked closer to her. The hum felt silent as the lord stopped in front of her. Kagome met his gaze as she slightly smiled at him.

The silence went on as Kagome felt her eyes droop sleepily. Kagome swayed forward, but she was caught effortlessly. Sesshomaru looked down at the miko; that half breed didn't know what he was missing.

As Sesshomaru walked into the camp, Sango looked up. Just as she was standing up, the dog lord lightly placed the sleeping miko into her sleeping bag. Without even saying anything, Sesshomaru gave a dark glare to his jealous brother. With a huff, the half breed jumped into a nearby tree.

Morning came as the group was rudely awakened by Naraku. Thinking Kagome was easy prey; the dark half demon flew straight for her. Seeing this, Kagome threw up her purification barrier. Naraku was knocked back due to the strong force. As he righted himself, Naraku watched as the barrier didn't even flicker.

Naraku growled as he once again raced towards Kagome. Seeing a flash of white, Naraku flared his own barrier. Sesshomaru back flipped as on arrow came from where the dog lord had been. The arrow pierced Naraku's barrier and lodged itself into his shoulder. Inuyasha seeing an opening used the Diamond Barrage in hopes of killing the evil half yokai.

Yet Inuyasha's attack failed, Naraku used his horde of lesser demons to lessen the blow, this had given the red-eyed demon the chance to flee. Not realizing it, Naraku had dropped a portion of the jewel behind him. Kagome saw the bright pink light just as cloud of miasma flew towards the group.

Dear the worst, Kagome sent another arrow into the cloud. The poison vanished as the Inuyasha ran after Naraku. With a sigh, Kagome picked up the fallen shards. From the mere touch, the jewel came back together and glowed even brighter than before.

Turing around to face her friends, Kagome saw a shadow grow over her. Fear gripped the miko as she tentatively turned around to face the shadow. The large demon growled deeply as it hit Kagome hard in the chest. She went flying into a tangle of bushes.

Blinking the stars away, Kagome barely put up her shield when the demon once again crashed down upon her. A scream chilled Kagome as she turned her head to look at Rin. The girl was cowering from yet another large demon. A deep blue light instantly demolished the demon.

Sesshomaru picked up Rin and dropped her with Kagome. Minutes passed as the remaining demons were destroyed. Sango, Miroku and Shippou all looked around, Spotting Kagome, they rushed over to her. Sesshomaru offered the miko his hand. Pain flared through Kagome as she leaned on the tree. Her chest was on fire from the attack.

"Where's Inuyasha?" Shrugs and shakes of the heads were sent around as Sesshomaru snorted quietly. Raising an eyebrow at his behavior, Kagome shook her head.

"He's going to need us." Sango said as she walked up to her stuff and packed up quickly. Everyone followed her example. Inuyasha being left alone was a very bad idea.

_End One_

_

* * *

_

A/n: Well that's chapter one! I hoped you enjoyed! Reviews are welcome!


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: Thanks to all for the reviews, favorites and etc. Here is Chapter Two!

* * *

_Recap:_

_Naraku had attacked the group. Inuyasha ran after the dark half demon and the gang was left to try and find him._

* * *

_Chapter Two_

Upon following the Inuyasha's scent, the group lost the smell at the river. Instead of pressing on and losing him even more; the group merely settled down. Night had fallen rather quickly, but to Kagome it felt like an eternity.

It was well after midnight when Inuyasha came to the camp. Everyone was asleep except Sesshomaru. His eyes opened when he felt his half-brother's presence. With a narrowing of his eyes, the dog lord noticed the heavy scent of graveyard soil. Sesshomaru stood up gracefully, as he did so, he grabbed Inuyasha's collar and pulled him out of the camp.

Pushing his half brother away from him, Sesshomaru began to lay down the law. "Half-breed, this is my only warning to you. Harm the miko, you will not have pups." Inuyasha paled before he grew pink with anger.

"What are you going to do? Kill me?" Despite knowing Sesshomaru might kill him, Inuyasha didn't want Kagome to know that he was seeing Kikyo; who in fact was still alive. She would walk away from him.

A smirk appeared on Sesshomaru's face. Before Inuyasha could blink, he found himself against a tree with a clawed hand around his throat. Despite being away from the camp, the two sprung apart when Kagome rolled over in her sleeping bag.

"Sit." Even though Kagome was still asleep, it didn't help Inuyasha any as his face met the ground. Sesshomaru smirked again before he walked back to his spot near Kagome, to get some sleep. With an angered snort, Inuyasha jumped in the nearest tree to sleep.

Morning came as Kagome stretched leisurely. Sitting up, the priestess looked at Shippou; she smiled at her adoptive-son. He was curled up around her pillow. Being careful not to wake him, Kagome slowly made her way to the river.

Dipping her hands into the cool, clear water, Kagome splashed her face. Hearing rocks move, she looked up. There next to her was Sesshomaru. His gold eyes were turned to the east.

Letting her senses expand, Kagome felt a movement of shards coming towards them, and rather fast too. Rolling her eyes, Kagome brushed her knees off and prepared to be attack by a love-stricken Kouga.

It's not that she didn't like Kouga, she merely saw him as a friend nothing more. Kouga didn't love her, it was merely infatuation. No matter how many times she told Kouga, he still didn't understand.

Inuyasha having scented the wolf, tried to block the path to Kagome. Yet before the half demon could move, Kouga had appeared behind Inuyasha and was hold Kagome's hands. With a strained polite smile, Kagome said hello.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes before he stepped closer to the wolf, Kouga feeling another presence, looked up and winced at the sight of the dog lord. Wonderment and slight annoyance filled Kouga as he wondered why Sesshomaru was here.

Not wanting to get involved, Kagome grabbed her toiletries and walked to the nearby hot spring. Sango followed her sister while glaring at the men, making sure they didn't follow them. Kouga made a move to follow but two low pitched growls froze him where he was.

Miroku merely raised an eyebrow at the demons' behavior before going to look for firewood. This left the three demons to themselves. Kouga turned to the half-brothers.

"Yo Mutt," Both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru glared at the wolf demon. "What have you done to _my_ Kagome? She doesn't smell the same."

Inuyasha growled angrily. "She isn't yours, you mangy wolf!"

No one poke due to they all didn't know why Kagome smelt different. The three continued to glare at each other when the women and Miroku returned. The three humans sweat-dropped at their strange behavior.

"Kouga-kun, what are you doing here?" The tension broke as everyone went to their designated spots.

"I heard from a neighboring pack that Naraku went into the West." Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. Naraku was in his territory.

The grouped had left their camper after Kouga went running off. Kagome, Rin and Shippou were riding Ah-Un with Sesshomaru running next to them Inuyasha ran next to Miroku, Sango and Kirara. Kagome was telling the children the difference in threes when both Ah-Un and Sesshomaru stopped suddenly.

Looking up, Kagome felt her skin crawl slightly due to the powerful barrier. Stealing a quick glance at Sesshomaru, she concluded he did know what to do when it came to protecting his land. Walking through the barrier, Kagome felt at east at the serenity of the land.

Kagome watched as Rin ran down the hill towards the palace. Looking up, the miko felt overwhelmed at the impressive size of the castle. Inuyasha snorted with annoyance. Not even being bothered, Sango and Miroku walked into the large structure. Still taking in the building, Kagome felt a gently nudge and was guided into the palace by Sesshomaru.

After stepping into the Great Hall, Kagome took in the gorgeous details that were around her. Feeling a hand in hers, Kagome looked down at Rin who was grinning brightly at the miko. Being pulled upstairs was not a fun idea, Kagome concluded, but seeing the excitement on the child's face made everything better.

A servant appeared in front of Miroku and Sango. The young kitsune-demon bowed and began to walk up the same stairs Kagome and Rin went up. The two humans followed while looking around the hall.

Inuyasha followed his half brother into Sesshomaru's study. Shippou, who had been riding Inuyasha's shoulder, gazed with amazement at how many books there were in the study. Inuyasha held back a snort at the little kitsune's childish ways.

"Half-breed, I know the miko is special to you, but she obviously does not love you." The cold remark sparked Inuyasha's anger.

"You're wrong! Of course she loves me!" Inuyasha's ears flattened to his head.

"Lower your voice. I will not repeat myself again. She merely sees you as a companion, nothing more. You lost your chance after she found out what was going on between you and the dead wench." With that last word, Shippou jumped from Inuyasha's shoulder who stomped out from the room.

Kagome and in were playing in Rin's room when Sesshomaru and Shippou appeared. Jumping up, Rin ran over and hugged the stoic lord around his legs. Lightly patting her head, Sesshomaru looked at Kagome who was hugging Shippou.

As if feeling his gaze, Kagome looked up into molten gold eyes. Kagome gave a quiet sigh; Inuyasha was going to do something stupid… Again. Getting up, Kagome followed the lord out of the room, while rubbing her arm nervously.

After Inuyasha had returned from who knows where, dinner had begun. There was roasted boar, cooked chicken, beef with rice, and potatoes cooked to perfection. Being lord, Sesshomaru sat at the head of the table with Inuyasha at his left and Kagome on his right. Rin sat on Kagome's left and Shippou sat across from Rin. Sango and Miroku were sitting across from each other with Kirara sitting with Shippou.

As they began to eat, Kagome and Sesshomaru had a light conversation, well a one-sided conversation. He only gave small sentences when she asked about the land and its inhabitances. Inuyasha glared at them both as he ate his food. In the half-breeds mind, he was thing of ways of killing Sesshomaru.

By the time dessert arrived, Shippou, Rin and Kirara were asleep. Taking her final bite of cake, Kagome picked Shippou up. Sango followed suit by picking up both Kirara and Rin. After placing the children in their rooms, Sango decided she too was going to bed. Kagome said good night and went to stroll around the castle.

Stopping in front of a portrait, Kagome gazed up at a beautiful lady. Sesshomaru who had been walking back from his study, found the miko down the hall. Standing behind Kagome, the dog lord told her that the woman in the portrait was his mother.

The two walked down the hall all the while talking about losing people they loved. Kagome knew how it felt; she had lost her father when she was very young. Upon arriving at Kagome's room, Sesshomaru bid her goodnight and left.

Entering the room, Kagome couldn't help but gasp at how stunning it was. The colors clashed so beautifully together that it made the room feel like an art gallery. After bathing, Kagome slipped into the large bed and drifted off to sleep.

In her dream, Kagome faced herself standing with an arrow notched and ready to fly. There in front of her was a woman with straight, long black hair and light grey eyes. The woman had an air of wisdom circling her.

"_Oh my daughter, my sweet Kagome."_ The figure walked closer as if she was going to embrace the startled girl.

"_Midoriko?" _Kagome let her weapons drop as she gazed with astonishment.

"_Yes, it is me. I only have a moment. I am here to warn you." _Midoriko's expression turned sad. Kagome opened her mouth to ask but closed it. _"I must be quick. __One who was once dead is now alive, but no longer evil, but good. Old foes will come alive to aid the battle to come."_

Midoriko vanished as Kagome sat up. Sweat covered her as she felt her head hurting. Thunder clapped as it shook the palace. Looking around, Kagome felt everything become clearer and sharper. What was happening to her?

While trying to stand, Kagome fell to the ground. Hearing a thump, Sesshomaru rushed to Kagome's room. Seeing the miko on the floor, the demon lord rushed to the healers with Kagome in his arms.

_End_

* * *

A/n: Chapter two! I hope you enjoyed, Reviews are welcomed and are highly loved. =D


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

Chapter Three

Three days had passed since Sesshomaru brought Kagome to the healer. The old woman had told him that Kagome was undergoing a change. That said change was something not human. That was confusing, how could a human change into something else?

Kagome was in a deep sleep when she felt a pull and a pulse. Yet it wasn't a jewel shard pulse, but rather a demonic pulse. The miko sat up, she looked out her window. All around her, Kagome glowed with her own power. Who was approaching?

With quite steps, Kagome went down the grand staircase. Servants quickly bowed and moved out of her way. On the miko's back, were her quiver of arrows and in her hand was her bow. They too glowed with her power.

She walked out the main doors, and into the bright sunny day. Whoever was approaching was coming fast. Yet it was no longer demonic, it felt like there was humans too. What was going on?

Inuyasha bursted from behind the castle, as Sango and Miroku were ushering all of the staff back into the palace. Inuyasha had his ears back as he gripped Tetsusaiga. Kirara growled loudly as she transformed. Sesshomaru appeared into the clearing as he stood next to Kagome.

In the horizon was Bankotsu. The sun was behind him and his gang as they waited for the other group to catch up. Inuyasha ears twitched forward as he lunged to meet his once former foes.

"Sit." –Wham- Kagome merely rolled her eyes. Hiten stopped almost directly in front of Kagome. The miko met the red-eyed- demon's gaze with her own.

"Don't think as we defeat Naraku, I'll let you live." Hiten's eyes glowed brightly before he smirked darkly.

"I wasn't expecting anything less from you." Kagome gave a crooked grin. Hiten grinned before he moved over so Bankotsu could see the miko.

Feeling like the thunder-demon was staking his claim on Kagome, Sesshomaru glared right at Hiten. The two glared at each other. Both bands of the living and dead moved to the library. In order to prevent any fights, each group, Inuyasha's, Bankotsu/Hiten, and Sesshomaru's moved to separate corners of the library.

Shippou felt his tail poof as both Bankotsu and Hiten walked past him. Seeing them both alive scared him more than Naraku did. Feeling himself being picked up, Shippou buried himself into Kagome's chest. Kagome leaned against the large oak desk as Sesshomaru sat behind the desk.

"Well this is interesting, the once dead are now fight against the evil they served." Kagome shook her head in exasperation at Miroku's words. Inuyasha glared at the monk.

"It is rather ironic. You helped kill us and we are to help you kill Naraku." Hiten smiled as he remembered Kagome's arrow that hit his flame wheel.

"You had shards that we needed and you tried to kill Shippou and myself. So I can safely say you deserved it, and it was entirely your fault." Kagome smiled charmingly. Inuyasha lowered his ears as he saw Hiten's grin expand.

A deep bellowing laugh attracted everyone's attention. Sango glared at Bankotsu as she readied her boomerang. "Tell me Miko, how do you plan on killing Naraku? He has almost all of the shards." Kagome tilted her head to the side.

"That's easy. We'll ask 'her'." Absolute silence filled the air. No one moved.

* * *

End Three

A/n: Okay, there is chapter three! It's been so long since I updated. T.T I is so very sorry. =D But soon chapter four will be here!


End file.
